This invention relates generally to the art of vehicle suspension systems, and more particularly to an improved front wheel suspension mechanism for motorcycles and the like.
Many motorcycle and bicycle front wheel suspension systems have been proposed in the literature and adopted in use. However, for 30 years the principle motorcycle products sold in the world have had the same basic front wheel suspension system of telescoping front forks. Although some limitations of this system have been recognized in general terms, no improvements over it have come forth. Its limitations include front end dive upon applying a front wheel brake and heavy weight because it is structurally inefficient.
Therefore, in order to provide motorcycle handling characteristics by improving the front wheel suspension system, the present invention has the following as its principal objects:
1. To provide a suspension system that permits the direction of wheel movement upon hitting a bump to be set independent of the front wheel rake and trail, including a particular direction that minimizes motorcycle front end dive due to application of the front wheel brake;
2. To provide a suspension system that permits trail to be independently set;
3. To provide a design that minimizes instability and maintains a more constant force feedback to the rider through the handlebars, even when the motorcycle strikes bumps;
4. To minimize structural weight and bulk by providing a suspension linkage that efficiently transmits forces from the axle to the frame;
5. To provide a comfortable, soft ride and also be good for racing and other hard use; and
6. To provide a simplified and reliable mechanism for the front wheel suspension which accomplishes the above objects.